Life at Walt Academy
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: You've all heard the tales of Disney in High School, right? Well what about their kids? Anything can happen in this very large, very extravagant boarding school. Magic is around every corner... Contains a few DreamWorks children as well
1. Hassiah, Nikia, and Erick

**Oh my god, I know I'm terrible. I have my Bade story to finish (but technical difficulties have stopped me from getting any farther than Ch. 3 xD) and my Winx story, and god knows what else, but I really wanted to write this. Like a lot. It'll just be a little side story. No obligations from me, just a guilty pleasure story xD**

**This miiiight jump around a lot, but I wanted to get in a few POVs in the first chapter ^.^ The title may be misleading as there will be a few DreamWorks children, passed off as Exchange students, and one Dreamworks/Disney crossover child. Yes crossover children will be present, but only if they didn't have a love interest in their film (I.E. My Wilbur/Shanti children or my Peter/Alice children) Just so we're clear, this isn't a modernized version of anything. All movies still happened, the school**

**BTW, nothing too bad will happen, T rating is mostly because I'm a potty mouth and I like to imply things xD**

Arabian princess was such a flurry of emotions she didn't know what she felt. Her older sister and brother had already made it inside, but then again, this wasn't their first year. For Hassiah it was, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't terrified. But a part of her tingled with excitement. It was her first steps in High School, and it was the prestigious Walt Academy to boot. They were very exclusive, and for her to get in in the first place was honorable.

She played with the fabric of her poufy pink harem pants and finally, after all of her stalling was worn out, entered the giant school, which actually looked more like a medieval castle than anything. Apparently all freshman and new students had to report to the auditorium for an assembly where they would hand out the schedules. Karimah had offered to go with her, but she declined. She wasn't going to get through high school by riding on her sisters coat tails after all.

She walked through the large double doors and bumped into a few random people who were in a hurry to get their schedules fixed or something. Well…this was it. Her luggage was in her new dorm, she was about to get her room assignment at the assembly…this was her new life.

Eventually, while she marveled at the grand halls, her feet carried her to the gym, where the assembly was.

At the head of the gym was a tall man with graying hair that she assumed to be the dean and founder of the school. She tentatively took a seat next to a tan girl with bright blue eyes and tried paying attention. went on and on about the schools code of conduct, dress code, rules about the dorms, clubs, and whatever else he could think of apparently. Hassiah grew bored and stopped listening, she learned this all from her siblings, who made sure to make the rules sound a lot more scary and strict than they were. It wasn't until the girl next to her tapped her shoulder that she zoned back in. The girl gave her a questioning look.

"Uh, the dean said to exchange information with the person to your left." She said with an amused smile.

"Oh, right, sorry, I droned out." She said with a giggle.

"I know, the dean is so nice but he can go on for hours, at least that's what Rebecca said. She's my sister."

"Your sibling goes here too?" she asked, writing her name and number on a paper. This was nothing new to her, it was just her luck that all of her teachers from 5th grade on tried making their students more sociable by assigning partners and giving out information.

"Yeah, curse if you ask me. At least with me, Rebecca's so incredibly perfect. " She said with a roll of her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Nikia." She said giving a strange wave of her hand.

Hassiah never had that problem. Sure Karimah was gorgeous and Ali was the popular school clown, but she never worried herself with comparing herself to them. What was the point? She and her siblings prided themselves on being individual people, and not concerned with each other's accomplishments.

"I'm Hassiah." She said. They began chatting idly about their home life before the dean demanded their attention again. It was time for the room assignments and schedules. Hassiah heard the worst things about scheduling. How they'd totally butcher what you wanted and you had to run ragged all throughout the first day to fix it.

The people handing them out finally got to hers and Nikia's row and they both looked at their schedules. Nikia peered over Hassiah's shoulder and smiled brightly. "Hey! We have free period and science together, what are the odds?" She asked.

"Apparently pretty good." She said with a giggle. "You don't suppose the odds will be in our favor with rooming do you?"

"I doubt the gods like us _that_ much."

Hassiah shrugged and stuffed her schedule in her bag for now. They had the rest of the day off, and decided they'd like to spend it getting to know each other better.

"So are you excited?" Nikia asked as they munched on some Ice Cream they'd just bought from the school's cafeteria.

"I guess. Actually I'm really nervous." She admitted. "I mean, what if I don't fit in?"

"That's ridiculous! You're so nice, how could someone _not_ like you?"

"I'm afraid not everyone can see it that way." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, I have family here to help me, my brother and sister, and my older cousin, but I can't imagine they want to baby me all throughout my first year." She tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

"Trust me, you'll do fine." Nikia said comfortingly. "If all else fails, we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course!" She said with a laugh.

"So what kind of clubs were you thinking of joining? I really like the nature club, but that might be because I was raised in it." She said jokingly

Hassiah thought about this. She didn't really have any special skills. She had her hobbies here and there, but she didn't think she was good enough to actually get into any sort of club. If she was going to do something she didn't want to do a poor job. She liked being among the best when she did something. It was a sort of quirk of hers.

"I was thinking the Equestrian Club." She said. She liked horses of all kinds, she remembered her mom telling her tales of her old horse that used to belong to her grandmother. It was a stubborn thing, but her mother eventually won it over, something that only her grandmother had accomplished. Hearing the story of Sahara and her mother was one of her favorite bedtime stories.

"Ooh! That one sounds fun too! I _love_ animals." She gushed.

"You're going to try and join every animal club there is, aren't you?" She asked jokingly.

"Nah, I'll stick to natures club."

The girls discarded their bowls and wandered the halls with each other, talking about everything from their parents to the horror stories of some of the classes here. Eventually they were so immersed in each other's conversation they bumped into a boy with reddish brown hair. The boy in question fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh, I'm uh, sorry." He said, trying to dust himself off.

"Oh, it's fine, it's our-" Nikia began.

"Hey! Leave him alone, he didn't do anything!" A rough female voice called out. Before long the two were faced with a girl with the same reddish brown hair, but with blue eyes instead of the boys green ones. Her face was powdered with freckles, but the scowl on her face made it hard for anyone to mistake her for innocent.

"We didn't do anything to him." Hassiah said raising an eyebrow at the irritable girl.

"Then why is he on the ground?" She demanded.

"We accidently bumped into him for your information!" Nikia spoke up.

"Right, _accidently. _I am _so_ sick of you guys-!"

"Freya, it's fine, they're telling the truth, it was just a mistake." The boy finally spoke up.

"Told you." The two said with a glare of their own.

"Sorry…I'm just so used to him being picked on." She said. The scowl was gone, but there was distrust etched all over her face.

"Thanks Freya, I can always count on you." He deadpanned.

"That's still not an excuse to yell at us the way you did." Nikia said.

"Well _sorry_." She hissed. "But when you and your brother get harassed all day you tend to jump to conclusions."

"Harrassed? Why?" Hassiah asked. Nikia just continued to glare at them.

"Erick and I," She began, gesturing to her brother, who'd finally gotten off the ground. "Are transfer students from Far Far Away." She said.

"Really? Where?" Nikia asked.

Freya gave her a look. "Far Far Away is the _name_ of our old school." She said impatiently. "It's like this place, only a little smaller."

Nikia nodded, finally understanding.

"Well, our schools aren't very friendly, in fact they hate each other. In an effort of peace an exchange program was put in. My brother and I, among a few others, were chosen to come here to study for a year, while some students from here go there." She finished. "Unfortunately, since the schools like to practically paint it on our forehead that we're from another school, we've been picked on all day, and I doubt it's going to stop."

"Oh come on, they treat you differently just because you're from another school? That's stupid, no one is that shallow." Nikia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'd be surprised how far a school rivalry can go." Erick said.

"I feel bad for the poor saps that were sent to our school. The kids were can get pretty cutthroat." Freya said with a smirk.

"Well aren't you pleasant?"

"Hey, if it keeps me from getting picked on, who cares?"

Hassiah sighed. " Well I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Freya, but we weren't trying to pick on your brother."

"Like 2 girls could beat me up anyways." He said. Freya chose to ignore him, save for her eyeroll.

"Well, I'm sorry I yelled…I guess." She mumbled.

"I apologize for…her. She likes to act scary."

"I'm not acting." She grumbled. "Look, I gotta go, but really, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. Play nice." She said, though there was a playful edge to her, her last two words were said as a warning. Before long she was out of sight.

"Well she was nice." Nikia said.

"She's not that bad, really." He insisted. "She's just bad at making friends, not that that's my strong suit either."

"Well, you're not yelling at us, so I'd say you're doing better than she is." Hassiah said with a laugh.

"So, Erick, was it? Sorry we bumped into you, we were just getting a good feel for the place."

"Me too." He said.

"You wanna walk around with us?" Hassiah asked. "We could always use some more company."

"Better than going by myself." He said with a shrug.

The three made their way down the halls, trying to get familiar with their new home, decided to get to their respective rooms later.

The day was almost over, and night had taken over the sky. Hassiah made her way back to her dorm (Nikia, herself, and Erick decided to find their dorms before resuming with their exploring). She'd learned a lot about her knew companions today. Nikia was her age, and came from a small village, unlike the large kingdom she was from. But she was also considered a princess where she was from, though she might not fit the stereotypical roll. She grew up surrounded by nature and family. Erick was similar to Nikki (Hassiah had taken to calling her that). Sort-of-royalty but you wouldn't know it by looking. His dad was in charge of a small villaige, just like Nikki's mom was in charge of. Apparently where he was from, almost everyone was as hard-headed as his sister Freya, minus himself and his dad, who were rather level headed, if a bit snarky at times. Erick was hard to get to know at first, he was very reserved, but still friendly, but eventually he gave away small details. Nikia was so much different. She was wide open, as if she had no secrets. In fact, Hassiah found her to be rather chatty at times.

Overall Hassiah found it to be a good day. She met two people she liked a lot, it seemed she wouldn't need her siblings help with fitting in after all.

**Huh? Huuuh? How was that for a first chapter?**

**Yeah, I know it sucked xD**

**So, I kinda wanna make a little game out of this. Whoever can guess the kids that show up in each chapter gets to pick the Disney couple who's kids they'd like to see, and I'll make them show up in the next chapter. **

**So…say, you guess Hassiah's parents (arguably the easiest considering the first friggin sentence of the chapter.) You get to choose who's kid shows up next. Keep it to canon Disney couples please, I'm only using a select few DreamWorks kids (from literally 2 movies) xP But, if you guess all three(not counting siblings of the main 3) kids parents in this chapter, you get to choose 3 couples kids to show up next :D Most of the time the names will help, or I'll drop little hints here and there. If you're the first to guess right, I'll reply to your review (yes, you need to be logged in xD) and you can message me saying who you'd like. Don't say in the review itself, that's no fun xD Sometimes you can tell from their personality, like with Freya and Erick, and sometimes you can't, like with Nikia. **

**If no one guesses or I get no reviews (sob) I'll do it in the order I please xD**

**Overall I'd say this chapter is pretty easy. Erick and Freya's parents are NOT Disney, though. Just thought that needed to be said xD**


	2. Rose, Ricky, and Mai

**Eventually all were guessed. Hassiah first because she was easy. Cornflowerariel got her first though, and ****nowNlaterqueen got Freya, Erick, and after a second guess she got Nikia too. For those that don't know already, they were Aladdin and Jasmine (obviously), Hiccup and Astrid, and Pocahontas and John Smith. **

"Don't worry little brother, you'll do fine." Came the teasing voice of Lily. She flipped the cursed strand of golden brown hair that never left her face out of her eyes. It was her baby brothers first day of High School classes. She and Rose were having a fun time scaring him about it, though Rose seemed genuinely interested in helping him, Lily was just having her fun. She wasn't at all worried about Richard. He never cared much about fitting in.

"Thanks for your concern girls." He said with a laugh. As the youngest he'd learned to take their teasing as it came. They always meant well.

"Hey, _I_ really _am_ concerned!" Rose said in mock offence. "_But_ I'm sure you'll do fine anyways. Who knows, maybe you'll be a lady killer?" She joked. Lily broke into uproarious laughter.

It wasn't that he wasn't cute. On the contrary, he was tall with smooth brown hair, pretty green eyes, and a sharp dresser to boot. He was just a little anti-social. He'd rather have a book in his hands than a pretty girl. On top of that, he had a pretty bad temper.

His sister Rose looked similar to him, with long chestnut brown hair and the same skin tone, only with light blue eyes, the same that Lily had.

Richard frowned. "Hey! I could if I wanted to!"

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it." She joked.

"I bet you I can get a girl to fall for me in a week!" He said defensively

"You're on!" Lily said.

"Guys! Stop it!" Rose yelled, glaring at the pair. "Are you really betting that he can play with some poor girl's emotions?"

They both looked at the marble floors. Sometimes the two of them got so locked in competition that they forget anyone involved, or the effect it might have on other people.

"Sorry." They grumbled. Rose was the middle child, but sometimes in the middle of their bickering, she acted like the eldest when Lily was being immature.

"Now go to your classes before you're late." She said before walking off.

Rose took notes diligently in her English Lit class. First class or not, she still wanted to take down everything she could. Right now it was mostly syllabus stuff, so she wrote down the things she needed here and there. Before long a piece of balled up paper hit on the side of the said. She looked to her side to see Ricky two seats away and rolled her eyes. He'd been her best friend since middle school. They'd met, and found that their parents ruled neighboring Kingdoms. At first his cocky attitude was off putting to her, but she'd warmed up to him. She was quick to remind him when he'd step too far in his egotistical and womanizing ways. Heck, sometimes he'd even flirt with her! But she knew it was all for fun with them. She picked it up and un-balled it, making sure their teacher wasn't paying attention.

_Hey Flower_-She rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. Because of her name and his Kingdoms association with flowers, he'd given her the nickname Flower to annoy her at random times.- _How ya been all summer? Besides my birthday I haven't seen you!_

She'd spent most of her summer in her parent's library, although it was technically her mothers, she was happy to share. Once again making sure she wouldn't get caught, she scribbled down a response.

_Shouldn't you be paying attention, your majesty? And I've been reading, my mother's library knows no bounds. Oh yes, your birthday ball…I seem to recall you ditching me to go spend some quality time with another Princess._

She rolled her eyes at the memory and sent the note his way. She went back to taking notes, but only got so far until the piece of paper landed on her desk again.

_Oh come on! It's the first day, Rose. Just because you write down everything that happens doesn't mean everyone does! Figures you'd spend your summer nerding it up. I can't believe you'd rather READ than spend summer with me! Do you know how many girls would kill for that?_

_How humble are you? Anyways, as fun as it sounds to be a part of your harem I'll p-_

Her writing was interrupted by someone grabbing the paper off her desk. She hesitantly looked up to see the furious eyes of her teacher. She gave a sheepish smile, and before she could stop it, her teacher looked over the notes she'd been passing.

"Miss…Rose, is it? Passing notes on the first day does not make for a bright semester." She said with a sneer. "Now you and Mr. Richard-"

"Ricky!"

"Mr. _Ricky_ to the Deans office. I'll not have these disruptions."

"On the first day?" Rose asked incredulously. "You don't understand, I was trying to stop! Does this really warrant a trip to Dean Walt's Office?"

"_You_ might not be, but some people are here to _learn_. Now don't make it worse by resisting. Go."

Rose sighed in defeat. Her mother was going to have her head for this. She glared at Ricky as she marched past him and out the door.

As soon as they were a safe distance from the classroom he finally spoke.

"So how much sucking up am I going to have to do for you to forgive me?" He asked.

She scoffed. "If you think some sucking up is going to make this any better you're insane, Richard."

It was one of those tones, the same tone his mother used when she liked to pull out his full name, his _dreaded_ full name, which told him he wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"Alright, alright. If you're so worried about getting in trouble, why don't we just _not_ go to the office?"

"And get in _more_ trouble?" She asked. "I think you've caused me enough grief for one day."

"Come on, Flower!" He nudged her with his elbow. "The office is so busy with freshman, they have bigger problems than two kids who got caught passing one _little_ note. Let's just go relax by the archery fields, who's gonna know?"

"_I'll_ know." She insisted. She seemed to be thinking it over. Really, he was right. It wasn't that Rose was above breaking rules, but she took school really seriously. Then again, her teacher _really_ wouldn't listen to reason…so what was the use in bugging the Dean with such a small offence? One look in his pleading emerald gems and she knew she'd oblige no matter what she thought was right.

"You're a bad influence on me, you know that Ricky?"

"Me?" He asked in mock offense.

"Yes, you." She insisted as they walked outside and were graced by blinding sunlight.

"You know you could get into a lot of trouble talking to the crown prince of Corona like that."

"Yes, but considering you're father favors me over you, something tells me I'll get away with it." She retorted, lifting the bottom of her dress to sit on the stands, he quickly followed suit and soon they were immersed in a battle of witty retorts. They spent a few minutes like that before they were interrupted by the yelling of a girl.

"Coach, you can't be serious!" The girl yelled. The two inched down the stands closer, so they could see what's going on.

"I'm sorry Mai, but 4:00 Yesterday was you're appointed time to try out for the team." He said apologetically. "You didn't show up and I'm only now getting an excuse! The list of those who got in will be posted in a few days and I'm sorry to say you won't be on it."

"But I've been on this team since Freshman year, I'm your best shooter! And I told you why I was late! Why can't I just try out now?" She begged.

Ricky and Rose looked at each other questioningly.

"That may be, but I can't give you special treatment."

"The _one_ coach that won't give their players special treatment." She said with a roll of her eyes. "_Please!"_ She begged. "I _have_ to be on this team! My parents are expecting it!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll tell you what, if you can beat every member of the current team in a shoot off, you're on the team."

"You expect me to beat 15 plus girls?" She asked. She thought of her chances. "Alright, you're on. When and where?"

"The list of current team members will be posted the day after tomorrow. Meet here 3:30 sharp, my girls will be ready, so bring your game." He said playfully.

It would be a tough win, but she could do it. She just knew it. She went up to the stands to relax before her next class. Mai was a pale little thing, with almond shaped eyes of brown and ebony hair that was piled atop her head in a bun. She wore a red kimono with white accents, that seemed way to feminine for someone who'd just haggled her way onto the archery team.

She looked up to see two pairs of eyes staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…?" She asked them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rose said. "I didn't mean to stare it's just…did you just make an appointment to take on the entire archery team by yourself?" She asked.

Mai nodded. "The coach knows how important being on the team is to me, so he gave me another chance. I knew he would, he can be such a softy sometimes." She said with a laugh.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why _is_ it so important to you?" Ricky asked. "I mean, I've heard of you, you're the girl who can out-boy and guy at this school, couldn't you join some other team?"

"Archery's just what I'm best at." She shrugged. "I mean, unless a Karate class pops up, archery's my best bet. And for _two _ years I've been the best on that team, but I couldn't be the leader because I wasn't the right grade. Now I'm an upperclassmen, so I can finally be captain." She said with an excited smile.

"But why is being captain so important?" Rose asked.

"Oh come on, you're a princess. You have to know what it's like to come from greatness. To be compared to them all the time." She said with a shrug. "My parents are war heroes. My older brothers the best at everything he does, and my younger brothers the baby. I just want one thing that's mine." She said with a sigh. "This year it is _so_ mine." She said with determination.

"Well I admire you're spirit." Rose said. "Too bad about the time though." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, you only have a few hours to size up your competition. Act brave all you want, you're facing 15 girls, and knowing is half the battle."

She shrugged. "Most of them are returns from last year, and I know how they work." She shrugged. "I have a feeling the only new ones will be freshman, and I can beat them with a blindfold on. A few hours is all I'll need to see what they have."

"I like a girl who knows what she wants and how to get it." Ricky said with a laugh. "Y'know I could seriously use some help in Phys. Ed, you think you could tutor me?"

"Ricky you got an 'A' in P.E. last year." Rose said. Mai gave him an unamused look that told him that even if Rose didn't ruin it, she wouldn't have bought it.

"I apologize for him, Mai." She said with a laugh. The bell rang. "Well, we should be going. I think we're in enough trouble without skipping _two_ classes. But it was nice meeting you, see you around!" Rose said as she dragged Ricky away.

"Bye!" She waved.

Rose walked through her door and collapsed on her bed. After a long day of classes and hearing Ricky talk about how amazing his painting class was, she wanted to sleep. Her roommate, Demi, wasn't back yet, which gave Rose just enough time for a nap before homework. She snuggled herself in, and hoped for an easier day tomorrow.

**Well, there's the second chapter! :D**

**Y'know the drill, guess one or all of the kids parents (Mai, Ricky, and Rose and her siblings) and you chose who shows up next ;)**

**You can also chose villains kids too, but don't expect the pairings to be anything you expected, they're all crossovers xD**


	3. Pandora, Gregory, Harry, and Arthur

**Unbelievably short because I suck at writing for guys and evil people xD Last Chapters winners were ****dani2015**** and AngelOfDarkness1959, so here's to you guys :D To those who didn't know, Mai was Mulan and Shang's, Ricky was Rapunzel and Eugene's, and Rose and co. were Belle and Adam's. **

Arthur rolled over on his side. Harry and Gregory , his roommates, tried relentlessly to wake him for the past hour. Eventually Harry gave up. He knew his twin well enough to know he was going to wake up on his own time. But the good-natured Greg kept worrying he wouldn't make it to their first class.

"Give it up, Greg." He said with a laugh. "16 years of sharing a room with that boy tells me he won't wake." He said, giving his unconscious twin a disapproving shake of his head. The only thing that could ever wake him was his mother's stern voice. Usually she was gentle and kind, but she could be strict with her twin boys. That was the only way to handle them after all. The two princes were fraternal twins, with matching angular features and gorgeous violet eyes inherited from their mother, but they had differing hair colors, Harry's was a golden blond, while Arthur had a light brown.

"Well if he doesn't hurry he'll be late." Greg huffed. "Honestly, I'm surprised you can be so calm."

"Calm down." He chuckled. "If there's anything Arthur's good at it's getting into and out of trouble."

The fellow prince crossed his arms but said nothing, only continued to get ready. Greg had pale skin with eyes of light blue, and dark brown, almost black hair that seemed to always be in place. Harry liked his roommate, but he was very neurotic. Always worried about something. A stark contrast to his twin, who was very laid back and humorous. Harry met them somewhere in the middle. "Besides, he's used to sleeping 'til whenever. Spoiled prince he is.

"Well what does that say about you?" Greg laughed.

"At least I'm not lazy."

"I'm not lazy, I just like my sleep." Arthur groaned.

"Oh yes, and I forgot prissy." His brother joked, only to be met with a pillow to the face.

"I just brushed my hair!"

"Now who's prissy?"

"Will both of you shut it?" Greg said. "Arthur needs to get ready if he's going to be on time." Gregory may have been blessed with being royalty as well, but he had a nurturing instinct to him. When he was worrying it was usually about someone he cared about.

The two brothers grumbled in annoyance but went back to their business. Arthur scrambled into his outfit for the day before making his way to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"So how's the start of the school year treating you?" Greg asked. The three of them were juniors, and rarely spoke before their sophomore year when they were thrown in the same room together. Usually it was just two to a room, but there weren't enough boys that year. Of course, they were put together this year, too. At first it was a chore for them to not try and hit the other. Three spoiled princes sharing a room together? It was bound to be a disaster from the start, but eventually they realized they could get along.

"Fine." He said. "the teachers are the same as last year, borderline evil."

"I hear all the good teachers teach magic." Greg said.

"Figures, punish us for being _normal._" It wasn't that Harry hated magic, or those that used it, but his family had bad experiences with black magic before he and Arthur were born.

"We have _some_ good teachers." Greg insisted.

"Right, we just don't take the right classes."

"Alright, are you guys ready to go?" Arthur asked, coming out of the bathroom, his hair had been brushed so it wasn't so shaggy.

"We've _been_ ready, you doof." Harry laughed. "Now let's go before we're forced to make up excuses.

They all got up and made their way to the door when there was a knock. "Now who on earth could that be? Everyone we know is in class." Harry sighed. He moved to open the door and scowled when he saw who it was.

"Hello Harry." She purred.

"Pandora." He mumbled. She was a senior, a whole grade above the three of them, but she'd taken a special interest in the twins. Though it wasn't a mystery as to why. _Family_ history. Poor Greg was just sucked into it all.

"Oh, don't be like that." She pouted. Her skin was a sickly green, but outside of that abnormality, not a blemish could be found on it. Her hair was a stark black and her eyes were a mud-colored brown. She was clad head to toe in black and maroon and perched herself up on a black staff that twisted at the top to look like a cobra. "You're not happy to see me?"

"You know very well that I'm not."

"Yeah, we're trying to go to class, can you just leave us alone for now Pandora?" Arthur asked.

"Oh no, well it seems I'm not wanted." She said raising an eyebrow.

"But that's not going to get you to leave, is it?" Greg said. It was more of a statement than anything.

"Very good, little prince."

"Look, we get that you hate us and anyone who associates themselves with us, but can we settle this later."

"_You_ don't decide, _I_ do." She insisted, letting her smirk disappear in place of a scowl. She grabbed Arthur's face roughly to face her and stared into his eyes. He seemed stuck in a trance after that, not taking his eyes off her. She had the fullest intention of turning him against his brother and friend.

"Now, who's side are you on again, Arty?" She cooed. It was only when Harry roughly pushed her away from him that he snapped out of it. He shook his head, trying to gather his bearings after almost being under his control.

Harry was sure he'd be dead were violence not completely outlawed at the school. Normal fights quickly escalated into magical brawls in this school, and with so many feuding families under one roof, a strict law was put in that violence of any kind would not be tolerated.

"How dare you!" She yelled. "You're going to pay for that you little rat!" she raised her black snake-like staff.

"You know what happens to those who use violence in this school." They'd all heard the stories. You'd go into the principal's office with power and come out with nothing. Those who had no power to begin with were severely punished in a different way.

"And shoving me was an act of peace?" She sneered. "If I go down, you and your idiot brother are coming with me."

"Just get out of here, already would you?" Arthur finally spoke.

She smirked again. "No, not yet." She said. Within a few seconds a bell sounded, signaling the tardiness of the three boys, she had a free period, even if she didn't she wouldn't worry.

"_Now_ the three of you may go." She said, smacking/tapping Arthur's face with a smirk. "Tata, little princes, this isn't the last of me you'll see." She said, walking away.

"Sorry about her." Arthur said to Greg. "if it wasn't for us, she'd leave you alone."

"Yeah, she would." Greg said. "But what fun would that be?"

The three of them rushed to class, hoping for a little leniency.

WA~WA~WA~WA

"Mr. Charming, Mr. Arthur, and Mr. Harry." Their teacher spoke as they unsuccessfully tried sneaking into class. "Why am I not surprised that you're late."

"OK, we _are_ late, but you have to understand, it's not our fault." Harry spoke.

"Yeah, we were trapped in our dorm by another student, she wouldn't let us go!" Greg said defensively.

"My only concern is the fact that you are tardy, not your ridiculous excuses. Detention."

He was met with groans of protest, but silenced them by holding up a hand. "Now take your seats before I make it 2."

WA~WA~WA~WA

"I can't believe one of them pushed you and you let them get away with it." One of Pandora's friends marveled.

"You could kill 'em with a swipe of your finger!" It was an exaggeration, but not too big of one.

"Those little runts would tell the Dean." She said with a wave of her green, slender, hand. "No matter though, I'm tired of living in fear of using my powers. Something has to be done to remedy that." She said with a sick smile.

**Oooh I smell conflict~! Pandora's the HBIC at this school. So what's she got on her mind? **

**Don't get too excited, though xD more chapters of random and drama are to come before we delve to deep into Pandora's plotting x3**

**So, guess Greg, Pandora, Harry & Arthur's parent's guys! It's super easy this time around :D**

**Pandora's daddy might be hard to guess, but if you do some digging (Looking at the persons profile/stories who requested her should do it xD) it shouldn't be that hard ^.^**


End file.
